injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Exodus Vol 1 2
"If the throne is to be usurped...then let it be so." '' '' ''- Thor Synopsis CHAPTER 2: Speak of the Devil, and he shall Appear (Part II) Golden hair flows in the wind. A scarlet cape of silken thread flaps behind a well built body. A large, stone hammer- lightning crackling around its head- is set in the meaty hands of thor Thor the Tunderer. Thor, who is atop a tower in Asgard, looks out across the dim city, the once golden rooftops now a dull brass color. From the distance, the Bifrost looks as gray as the skin of a Dark Elf. Thor's eyes glow blue, as his thoughts can be heard. "''This once great realm has become a land of insolent children and petty fools." '' Thor begins twirling his hammer, the clouds growing darker above him. ''"Now it is nothing more than a host of cowards and demons..." Thor's hammer glows a vibrant, static blue as he aims Mjolnir ''at Asgard. ''"I must do for the people...what must be done. If the throne is to be usurped..." Thor launchesa a storm of lightning at the city. "Then let it be so." An ear splitting explosion can be heard, and everything becomes black. - THREE HOURS EARLIER Thor sits upon the steps of Valhalla, his eyes gazing out into the city. The streets are abanonded, littered with nothing but blood stains and demonic residue. The skies are dark; darker than the past day, that is. Wind whips at his face, cutting imaginary daggers into his cheeks with their chilling sharpness. "Since the demon attacks, Asgard has fallen." ''Thor says, his voice being heard as a nararation. "''We tried to get back on our feet, as gods would...but to avail. My father was killed during the war against the Ultron creature, and leadership of Asgard fell to me..." Thor sighs, whisps of frosty mist rolling off of his dry lips. "When I was young, I craved the throne. It polluted my dreams, evening after evening. Now it is mine...and it feels as though a burden..." A hand is placed on Thor's shoulder suddenly. He turns to see Sif, his beautiful, dark haired wife, standing next to him. She is drapped in silken, red robes. Her hair is in a bun, an unusual style for her. "Come to bed, my love..." she says, stroking his bare shoulders softly. Thor shakes his head, glaring out into the dark, shadowy streets. "Sleep is for children. I am a king." "And a foolish king, to think that only children need rest," she scowls softly, tapping his arms lightly. "I am not of the mood, Sif." Thor's expression is unchanging, as he begins to walk forward. Sif sighes, closing and opening her eyes softly. "I shall be asleep, if you request my presence, Thor." There is no reply from the king, as his queen departs to her quarters. "I do not mean to disresepct Sif, but there are greater matters at hand. I miss her, I do, but my people come first..." Thor, capeless and bare armed, walks down the dimly lit street. The brass buildings have begun to rust and corrode, as he marches calmly down the cobblestone. Smoke still rises from a row of houses, while skeletons of demons scatter the streets like trash. "This disgusts me...what has ''happened ''to my city...?" As Thor walks down the street, something is seen moving in the shadows, the darkness shifting slightly as it does so. "This saddens me greatly," ''Thor sighs, as he comes to the end of a dark alley. "''It looks not unlike the tattered human world the Captain was telling me about..." A jet of black, gooey substance lunges from the shadows, wrapping around Thor's hand. ''Mjolnir ''cascades to the earth, clattering and clanging as Thor is pulled down. "GRAH!" the king roars, his eyes wide as another jet of goop wraps around his legs. As he is dragged towards the shadows, Thor reaches his free hand out. The hammer begins to rumble, vibrating on the ground as it begins to move towards him. Suddenly a dark, steel boot slams into his hand. The sound of bones snapping echo through the street, as Thor screams in agony. He looks up to see a helmeted figure above him. The voice is muffled, and loud, hot breathing can be heard from inside the face mask. "Cyrus Pickett sends his regards, Thor Odinson. He hopes you enjoy hell." Suddenly a gun materializes in the attacker's hand. It is sleek and black, with the silver letters of "S.H.I.E.L.D." printed on the side. Thor growls, wrapping his nearly broken hand around the man's foot and yanking him down. "So S.H.I.E.L.D. beguiles me, does it?" Thor is now face to face with his enemy, as he slams his head hard into the man's helmet. Breathing inside the helmet ceases, and Thor chuckles. "That's what I th-" Thor is suddenly cut off as he is flicked into the air by the tentacle-like goop. He soars through the sky at mach speed, slamming through the roof of a run down observatory. As he stands, rubble and dust falling off of his body, another attacker slams into him. Thor lets out a disgruntled "Oof!" as he stumbles to the floor. Another man, dressed in the same armored garb, straddles him, sword held to his neck. This sword, silver and black, reads "S.H.I.E.L.D." as well. Thor rasises his good hand, and ''Mjolnir ''flies into his hand. Slamming the mighty hammer into the side of the man's hand, Thor watches as the attacker flies through the opposite wall. Standing, Thor's eyes widen as a voice begins to grow louder in the observatory. "You are strong thunder god. However...I, fortunately, am stronger." A dagger is sudden held to Thor's neck, as a pointed-ear assassin appears from the shadows. Tentecales extend off of his back, black, swirling tattoos of an unknown substance shifting and contorting on his arms. His eyes glow a snake-like yellow as he chuckles into Thor's ear. "S.H.I.E.L.D. may hunt heroes, but that does not mean they won't use their super poewred resources...villains, included..." Thor roars, the dagger digging slightly into his throat. "Name yourself villain!" The creature chuckles, shoving the dagger deeper into Thor's flesh. Silvery, red blood begins to spill over the blade's edge. "It doesn't matter who I am. Just what I'm going to do." The attacker shoves Thor forward, knocking him to the ground. Thor stands, whipping around with his hammer in hand. He does not recognize the man, but rushes him anyways. The combatant is skilled, dodging nearly all of the god's blows. As he parries and strikes, he growls lowly, giving a menacing grin. "This world will burn, I assure you this. I will not leave here today, until every last Asgardian is dead; including you." Thor's face glows red with anger, his eyes a flame with crackling electricity. With a charged hammer, he swings forward. The man dodges however, and slams his dagger into Thor's abdomen. Thor roars, collasping to the ground as blood spills out of his wound. The man slams his foot onto the back of the king's head, smiling softly. Category:Marvel: Exodus Category:Last Scribe of Krypton